Accurate current measurement can be important in electronic systems. For example, in a wireless power transfer system, accurate measurement of the current injected into the antenna coil of a power transmit unit (PTU) may be used to maintain proper levels of electromagnetic (EM) radiation into the environment. Some solutions may be based on measuring the voltage drop across two series capacitors, one capacitor attached to each of the coil leads of the antenna. Measuring the voltage directly can create technical challenges related to the design of the differential voltage buffer and amplifier circuits because both coil leads are at a high voltage. In addition, the measurement process can be complex, requiring the measurement of the voltage across the antenna coil behind the series capacitors and then measuring the voltage after the series capacitors, along with fast switching of voltages that feed into low pass filters. The approach has some disadvantages: the circuitry may require costly components to implement; and the process of taking measurements can create a good amount of electromagnetic interference (EMI) due to switching noise which can be injected into the antenna.